Otro Camino
by Mad-Time
Summary: Discordancias de ultimo minuto...Perdón por el retraso... Por fin veras quien soy? [Parejas Rotativas, Principal RxHr,AU ,Spanish Version]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, todo de J.K.Rowling, La Jefa XD. Bue…la idea supongo que es de mi mente, si es de ella X3!

**Al lector:** A ver chicos y chicas! Aquí me ven, haciendo estas cosas, rarezas mías…incursionando en el ámbito del misterio Wiiiii! Oh pero que lindo es el angst… y el infaltable romance, porque o sino no tiene sentido ¬¬…A Leer!

**Inspirado en:** Alguna laguna mental dentro del cerebelo… ya saben, no en realidad está inspirado en la canción "We Belong Together" de Mariah Carey Y en la canción de Cassie (La de Degrassi, Alias Manny XDDDD) "Kiss Me"

**Dedicado a: **_…Franco… vaya… no se si al llegar de tu viaje lo leas…pero quisiera saber si está ideita te abra gustado?… TQM!_

_Rosely, amiguis, hace ratote que no hablamos…acá me quitan el Internet a cada rato, porque son pesados, pero espero verte lueguito! TQM!_

* * *

**Otro Camino**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Virtud O Realidad**_

…_Un camino de pétalos de Rosas se extendía por toda una alfombra roja…las paredes eran de mármol muy blanco…y se perdían por un largo pasillo que se veía sin final…_

_Caminó y se miró los pies…estaban descalzos…pero otra desvió su atención…al mirara sus pies, una gran curva redonda salía de sus costillas hasta el vientre…con manos temblorosas la tocó…estaba tirante y dura…como una Quaffle, pero mucho más grande…_

_Con dificultad siguió caminando…puertas aparecieron por el pasillo blanco de mármol…muchas puertas sin salida…_

_De repente sus piernas se doblaron, trató de gritar pero nada de su boca salió…su varita tampoco era de mucha ayuda…no parecía querer funcionar…sus pies, sus palmas, sus rodillas y algo en su entre pierna brotó…_

_Vio sus palmas…sangre…roja sangre brotaba desde unas espinas incrustadas como dagas…_

_Los pétalos escondían tallos con espinas… _

_Se levantó con dificultad pero su equilibrio era terrible en ese estado y como en cámara lenta calló por una puerta de madera…_

_Su cabello se revolvía entre el sudor y la sangre impidiéndole ver…con sumo cuidado se lo quitó de la cara…no supo como, pero se paró del piso…miró hacía adelante y allí, frente a ella se encontraba un gran espejo… de marco colonial, antiguo y refinado… con la mano ensangrentada y extendida tocó el vidrio…era como liquido agradable…pero no lo disfrutó mucho ya que un látigo invisible la tiró lejos pegándole justo en la barriga..un chillido de dolor prolongado salió de su boca… algo dentro de ella quería salir…extraños retorcijones duraderos le hicieron perder el sentido…la sangre brotaba cada vez más…levantó la cabeza para ver porque aquello la había mandado a volar…pero no pudo volver a contener no gritar… aquel espejo…le mostraba a una mano de hombre tomando a un bebe recién nacido lleno de sangre y con el cordón umbilical todavía allí…y en la otra extremidad una varita apuntándole…aquella persona a la cual no le veía la cara porque el pelo se la taba…la imagen era nítida…pero en blanco y negro…la boca del individuo pronunció algo…y un rayo de luz de la varita impactó contra el bebe que lloraba…_

_¿Pero cómo?_

_En realidad…algo que salió desde ella lloraba…un bebe…el charco de sangre se hacía cada vez más grande…y el hombre de la imagen comenzaba a salir lentamente del espejo…con la varita que disparó un rayo de luz verde…certero y mortal…_

.- HERMIONE!- una certera bofetada calló en su mejilla derecha aún dormida…cosa que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida…

.-LAVANDER! IDIOTA! Que te pasa?- le gritó sobandose el pómulo…se tocó la frente…estaba empapada…

.-Estas hace media hora gritando _NO!_ Como loca…nos despertaste a todas con tu show, así que deja las pesadillas para otra ocasión y en otro lugar…¿Te dolió? Oh cuanto lo siento!- rió pata ella mientras sus demás compañeras le seguían el juego…muchas decían cosas tipo "Perdedora" o " Rarita, eres igual a Potter"…

Lavander se paró de su cama y cerró con fuerza las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Hermione, sin antes dirigirle una mirada de profundo disgusto…

La luz de la habitación se apagó…dejando todo en la oscura realidad…

Lavander Brown, desde que llegaron a Hogwarts hace unas horas, no ha dejado de pavonearse porqué Ron y ella volvieron (De verdad creo que la muy astuta le echó un Imperius…) era muy molesto que aquella…_perra_…dicho sutilmente…se riera de aquello en su cara…como si le interesara su promiscua vida amorosa.

Ja! Eso es lo que ella parece pensar con su cerebro del porte de una gragea…

Tampoco le importaban los amoríos de su pelirrojo y no muy inteligente amigo…le daba igual…pero no podía evitar que su mente se imaginara estrangulando a Lavander con un _Lazo Del Diablo_, aquella linda planta conscriptora, por el cuello…

Aquello sin duda le producía una tremenda satisfacción…

Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron de cansancio… dejándola dormir placidamente…pero dudaba que la mañana que se avecinaba fuera tan _placida_…

* * *

.-Hola Hermione!- saludó un animadamente extraño Harry que comía en su cuenco cereales con leche…

Hermione al sentarse frunció el entrecejo extrañada.

.-Hola, Harry…a que se debe tu felicidad?- preguntó burlona la castaña. Harry pareció avergonzarse.

.- Nada, solo…estar aquí…- Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y poniendo una cara de tipo de comercial muggle guiñándole un ojo y señalando a un producto invisible…Hermione rió.

Desde que habían regresado del valle de Godric que Harry andaba así…renovado…y más si a su llegada se encontraba con que Hogwarts fue re-abierta…felicidad plena.

.-Y Ron…?- interrogó. El moreno le indicó con la cabeza hacía su derecha frente a él…Hermione se inclino hacía adelante disimuladamente para mirara donde Harry le indicó…y veía el porque…Lavander estaba a su lado haciéndole todo tipo de atenciones, y ron, con una cara de felicidad insoportable…

Hermione rodó los ojos…

Iba a decir algo sobre los horarios, pero su respuesta fue respondida con una sorpresita…

Ginny venía con los benditos pergaminos en las manos, entregándolos uno por uno…cuando llegó hacía donde ella y Harry solo hizo.

.-Hola Herms, Hola Hermanito!- y besó a Harry en la mejilla…¿Cómo que _"Hermanito"?_ toda la mesa de Griffyndor centró la atención en ellos dos, incluido Ron que frunció el ceño y parecía un perrito confundido en vez de alguien tratando de tara cabos…

Hermione los espantó con una simple mirada asesina y todos siguieron en los suyo. Harry parecía estar a punto de morirse.

.-Ginny…me podrías dar un horario?- pidió suplicante. Ginny les paso los 2 últimos que quedaban y se sentó al lado de Hermione con la cabeza gacha…ella le dijo un Gracias_, luego hablaremos las dos…_ y leyó su horario.

**Lunes**

**09:00: Pociones.**

**11: 00: Pociones.**

**13:00: almuerzo**

**15:00: Herbología**

**16:15: Runas Antiguas. **

Vaya horario…pero todo sea por ser alguien en la vida.

Dejo el horario a un lado, y tomó un sorbo de café leyendo _El Profeta_ matutino…pero algún tipo de interferencia extraña se situó en su cerebro…señales no claras se agolparon en sus oídos…para remplazar un silencio y luego una voz masculina conocida…

_Ginny…vaya…cada día está mejor…no se que le pasara conmigo… _

Miró hacía algún lado pensando que alguien le hablaba pero no…nadie…Harry seguía comiendo como si estuviera en su propio mundo…y Ginny…no podía hablar eso de ella misma…pero si no era…serán…

_Oh maldita sea! Pociones doble…y con los Slytherin como todos los años…y Slughorm haciendo el papel de idiota…Puto día…_

.-Pienso lo mismo que tú, Harry.- dijo distraída Hermione tomando otro sorbo de café… para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos…Harry le miró como si estuviera loca…

_¿Qué fue aquello! Hermione tranquila…debe ser un extraño signo de demencia temporal, no te preocupes…ya pasara y no volverá… _

Después del bochornoso incidente de los pensamientos con Harry…para dispersar tenciones le pidió que ya se fueran yendo hacía las mazmorras…ello dos, porqué Ron seguro que iría con _otra persona, _y así se fueron…

Llegaron entre un gran tumulto de personas que iban y venían de aquí para allá…

La mazmorra parecía tener un sentimiento de calidez…raro…

Se sentaron donde siempre…al final de todos…ya que así estaba mejor…Slughorm no alabaría la capacidad de Harry como hacedor de Pociones a cada instante…

Un bulto pesado y aparentemente cansado calló cerca de ella, por no decir justo al lado…este cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y se echó sobre el pupitre…

La mata de cabello Weasley era inconfundible.

.-A que se debe el honor de su real presencia…_señor_…- Hermione dijo aquello con un tono de amargura en su voz…muy molesta…

El aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarle directo a los ojos e iniciar así, la pelea del día… Harry se tapó la cara y todo el cuerpo temiendo que las silla volaran.

.-Hermione…no jodas…- Harry pronunció un prolongado "Uuuuu" pero Hermione le pegó en el estomago…

.-Que no joda? Pero si te olvidaste en un día que tenías _amigos_…- le mantuvo la mirada con dificultad…verlo a los ojos dolía…

.-Claro…Claro que no! – Hermione rió comos si hubiera ganado la batalla…le iba a replicar todo lo horrible que era…pero Slughorm irrumpió en la habitación…

.-Una vez más aquí no…? Bueno…estamos atrasados así que formad las parejas que escribiré en el pizarrón, ahora ya!- Slughorm parecía estar más trastornado de lo normal…

Las parejas eran muy extrañas…pero Hermione al ver el nombre de ella junto al individuo de su derecha…quiso simplemente estrangular al profesor…

Le dirigió una suave mirada de "Vamos inútil" a Ron para que la siguiera y pusiera el caldero a calentar mientras ella buscaba los distintos ingredientes para elaborar la poción…

Sacó del estante diente de dragón, piel de serpiente calipso y diversas cosas.

Las puso arriba de la mesa con algo de brusquedad viendo por el rabillo del ojo que es lo que Ron hacía…

Este se dedicaba a calentar el caldero mientras tenía la celosa mirada de su novia, lavander, sobre su nuca…ya que por eso cada dos por tres miraba hacía atrás…

.-Pone atención… a caso Brown te va a matar porque estas trabajando conmigo?- interrogó mientras cortaba los mil pies irregularmente…como si fuera un muñeco de ventrílocuo…el le respondió:

.-No te metas donde no te llaman…Granger- al escuchar su apellido en vez de su nombre al final de la frase casi se corta un dedo.

Ron…desde primer año que lo llamaba así…de verdad estaba enojado.

.-Entonces…-agarró una mano de Ron que estaba desocupada y le puso el cuchillo en la mano- Prefiero que me pongan un cero antes de trabajar con un estupido como tú- y se sentó en la silla con la espalda raramente apoyada en el respaldo de brazos cruzados. Ron seguía con la boca abierta y el cuchillo en la mano…cuando nuevamente la interferencia volvió…

_La estupida sangre sucia sigue haciendo su show para llamar la atención de Roonie-Pooh…pero el me ama a mi…no a ella…la verdad es que es una perra arrastrada…_

Se pegó con una mano en la cabeza mientras miraba espantada a Lavander, la cual le devolvía la mirada de profundo odio…claro, ella no sabía que Hermione sabe…

.-Oh Dios…no puede ser…- pronunció mirando al piso queriendo vomitar…era imposible, Trelawey, la había condenado a un futuro de _no vidente e inútil para el noble arte de la adivinación…_ Que estupidez! Como ella…iba a tener telepatía? De nuevo? Como?

En realidad todos llegan a este mundo con una misión…y como ella, tendrán que afrontarla…

Ron le miró extrañado…ella se tomaba el estomago y tenía la mirada como perdida…

Congeló un instante con la varita la poción y el fuego…eso lo había aprendido de Lupin…que antes de marcharse a un lugar X les dejo ciertas enseñanzas…y aquella fue una de ellas… para poder agacharse a verla.

.-Que te pasa?- preguntó asustado y le levantó la cabeza…

.-Tú…Tú…nada…- se arrepintió justo a tiempo cuando Slughorm volvió de su ida y vuelta a la sala de profesores. Ron descongeló la poción y el fuego para seguir trabajando y Hermione seguía confundida…

La clase terminó y entregó rápidamente el frasco con la poción lista al profesor y salió disparada hacía el exterior…más de dos horas encerrada en la mazmorra la había sofocado…

Fue directo hacía los alrededores del castillo sabiendo que más de alguien podría hacerle problemas…pero no, salió colada, pero alguien le seguía los pasos…

Alguien le dio vuelta por el brazo el cual creyó que se le había salido…

.-Que se supone que es lo que quieres?- preguntó sobandose el brazo. Era Ron.

.-Saber que es lo que te pasa!- gritó algo alterado.

.-Vete donde tu novia, ya que piensa que como puedes prestarle atención a una _sangre sucia_ y un _puta arrastrada_…- Ron frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que ella cerró su boca…

.- Claro que no…ella no piensa aquello…no se como eres capaz de mentir…-y se alejó dándose media vuelta…

.-Claro que se! Lo leí de su mente!- calló al pasto trágicamente…extrañada de su reacción de debilidad…no estaba segura de lo que decía…pero no estaba loca…

Ron se dio vuelta lentamente en sus talones para ver a Hermione así…ella no era de esa manera…algo le pasaba.

.-Yo creí que jamás lo volvería a hacer…de niña que podía hacerlo…pero luego…lo olvide…y volvió y te aseguro que esta vez este maldito _Don_ no se va a ir…- no quería comentar nada respecto a su pasado…no era prudente…

Ron le tomó la mano y le miró a los ojos…

Su cara estaba porqué seguía llorando…pero seguía siendo ella…Hermione.

.-ROONIE-POOH!- un gritó le hizo saltar y darse vuelta lentamente…

Ron se paró mientras Lavander lo arrastraba hacía a dentro del castillo…

Ya veía porqué Ron le tenía miedo…es que era de temer…y como hace años atrás hizo…

_Cuidado_

Hermione se levantó mientras veía a Lavander darse la vuelta y mirarla espantada para luego correr con Ron como muñequito de Trapo…

Podía también meterse en la mente de los demás…y como no, torturar a Lavander…con gusto.

Los Dones volvieron…para quedarse…

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y con dolor de cabeza:** chuta que mi cabecita me duele…me sequé hasta la última de mis 4 neuronas… (Las 2 pensantes y las 2 pervertidas, que también cooperaron XD) Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones de este surrealista fic…x3

Bye!

Palm-Elektra


	2. The Other Side Of Me

**Otro Camino**

**Capitulo 2**

_**The Other Side Of Me**_

Caminaba con la vista hacía abajo…callada y sola, sin nadie al lado…solo con cientos de estudiantes pasando por su lado…en sus propias burbujas…

Los libros estaban reposando en sus brazos con delicadeza…pesaban bastante, pero que más daba… tendría que ir a clases si quería ser alguien en la vida…

Como iba tan distraída…no se percato que alguien había chocado con ella…hacendosa caer al helado piso de mármol liso…

.-…Realmente lo siento…- una voz raspada y ronca le tendió una mano muy conocida…

.-No hace falta…puedo sola…- y no le recibió la ayuda…parandose tontamente

.-Hermione…de verdad que te puedo explicar…ella…yo…- _trata de ver dentro de su mente_…

.-Te dije que no hace falta! Solo largate…- le dijo con los dientes apretados,para luego seguir su camino entre la maraña de gente que le miraba y le señalaban raro…

Era impresidible que botara lagrimas sin sentido…que llorara por sentirse basura…por sentirse como un monstruo… o algo por el estilo…se sentía …

_Cambiemos?_

Es lindo querer soñar…

_Pero por que no?_

Querer dejar de sentirse así…

_Nos va a hacer bien cambiar…_

Sus pies la dirigieron raudamente hacía su habitación en la torre de Griffyndor…

Cerró todo de un portazo…olía a limpio…los elfos domesticos hicieron bien su trabajo otra vez…

Olía como a algo nuevo… tiró encima de su cama los libros y se desvistió de su uniforme…

Lo miró de brazos cruzado…porqué siempre tenía que verse fea?

Con un simple movimiento de la varita…el uniforme cambió su aspecto… era como algo más apropiado a ella…

Su varita quería seguir modificando…

Se miró en un enorme espejo de aspecto colonial… su silueta era delgada…su pechos bien contorneados… todo en ella estaba bien… pero nunca mostrab al mundo eso…siempre era una maraña de desorden…de fealdad… algo que solo se limitaba a estudiar y criticarse…

Su cabello de un momento a otro cambió su estructura… liso…corto hasta los hombros…le daba a su cara un aspecto fresco…limpio…mejor

_Por fin veras quien soy?_

* * *

Sus pasos resonaron en un pasillo desolado… tranquilo… obvio…eran bastante tarde…y comenzaba así su guardia de prefecta… Con toda a parafernalia de Voldemort en su tiempo, la seguridad en el castillo había aumentado considerablemente… Que prefectos por acá, que delegados por asá, que premios anuales por allá…en si, todo estaba más resguardado que Azkaban…

No faltaba tiempo para que llegara hacía allí…

Pasos grandes y arrastrados escuchó…

Pudo ver como esa maraña de pelo rojo se acercaba…

Bajó la cabeza instintivamente… El personaje se detuvo a mirarla…su pelo le tapaba la cara…haciéndola poco reconocible

.-Perdón…eres nueva aquí?- su cabeza se levantó y le miró

Un simple "OH" salió de su boca…

.- No te reconocí… - balbuceo levemente y aleteando como si fuera un tonto…

.-Es difícil reconocer a semejante ghoul (**1**)…- su cara bajo…y sus ojos se oscurecieron…

.-Yo no dije eso…tú no eres un gaol…- se rascaba nuca distraido…

.-Ghoul…así se dice… es obvio que te diste cuenta que había "algo" aquí…por el ruido de mis pasos…- se dio la vuelta comenzó a caminar con lentitud…

El la siguió

.- Estas distinta…-

.-Esos es obvio…- _Que observador…falta que vuelva a decir "Hermione…eres una chica…" _

Aceleró sus pasos…sabiendo…pensando….que nada productivo pasaría si seguían hablando…

La mano de él la detuvo… y le dio vuelta para que lo mirara…

Unos rojos labios se posaron por sobre los de ella… dando un rapido paso a u lengua…y la azotó poco menos contra la fría pared de mármol…

Era bueno sentir que el le besaba… que raramente se sintiera querida…

_Detente_

.-Ron…alejate…- y lo sacó de encima suyo…

.-Ahora si que lo siento tanto…-

Ella se enfureció…

.-no lo lamentes tanto… se que soy un error…- y se fue sin pensarlo … solo se detuvo cuando por inercia calló al piso…

…_Nieve…la nieve es fría… un muerdago? Que se supone…_

_Un arco normal…un castillo… regalos….navidad…_

_Siento dolor… pero soy arrastrada hacía algo que no conosco…que deseo…_

Ella solo calló en sus brazos desmallada…que se supone que haría con ella?

_Continuara?_

* * *

(1): Ghoul, son como zombis que aparecen en Hellsing...xD

Si no se entiendo mucho…bueno…algun día lo explicare…

Bye

Sein Engel


End file.
